Fantastic Foursome
by Phanfun
Summary: A little bit of a jump from "Just once"


_Yay another Phan write um this one is a little bit of a continuation of "Just once". Also this entire thing is written through Dan's point of view. This is just smut for the sake of smut a little plot but not much. _

The sun shone in the room onto my beautiful Phillip's face. He was sleeping like an angel holding onto my shoulders still "Dan are you awake?"

"Yes Philly!" He laughed at the long lasting nickname then rolled his head back into my hair and hold me like a young boy. "What do you want to do today?"

"Morning sex." he laughed again this time lightly hitting my arm "Dan!"

"Well? Want to?" Phil looked down at me and kissed my lips. His soft thin lips touched mine massaging mine slowly. "Sure!" I laughed then grabbed Phil's shirt pulling him on top of me. "I want you. I want you to give it to me hard you sexy beast!" Phil looked very questioningly at me but the way he kissed me after told me he understood. I felt his warm hand rubbing my nipples and crotch, I slid his classic grey New York City shirt off his slim body. He took my shirt off just braking our kiss for one second then smashing his lips back onto mine. We wound our fingers into each other's hair before Phil started to rub my penis with his through our pants. "Don't tease me!" he laughed then slid my pants of unfathomably slow. I didn't take my time I slid both his pants and boxers off his arse, throwing then across the room. "Someone wants me!" we laughed for a second then he took my erection his his hand guiding it to his mouth. The warmth welcomed me in and the suction from his lips made me insane. His head bobbed up and down as his hands fondled my balls. "Phil oh god yes I love you so much!" Phil hummed on my penis making the feeling equalize to a vibrator. "PHIL!" his mouth left then he slid back up to my mouth. "You're way to horny right now. If I were mean I would make you wait all day for me to finish you off but I guess I will do it now!"

"Why thank you Philly!" he kissed my really sensitive neck then ran his tongue up a strip. "Goddammit Phil!" Finally he reached over to the bed side table and got out a bottle of lube. He lifted my legs and swung them over his shoulders "You ready?"

"Yeah go!" his thick dick slid into my ass slowly. At first it was uncomfortable then it was just pleasure. Knowing it was the love of my life that was making sweet love to me just made it all the better. He bent my legs over his shoulders more then grabbed onto my knees for more thrust power. Finally he found the spot. I screamed and moaned my toes curled, my balls tightened and Phil thrusted harder. "PHIL! Yes, yes I love you so much! Please give it to me harder." He started to pound into me harder and suddenly I was in heaven! My head spun and my body tingled, convulsed then suddenly I peaked at an orgasm. When I came my ass ring tightened making the friction on Phil tighter. "OH GOD!" Phil screamed his thrust became harder as he neared his orgasm. "DAN!" he screamed as he came deep in my ass. There was a warm feeling then Phil pulled out. "I love you so much!" I kissed him then we both got up to shower.

In the shower Phil and I stood in the stream of water I held his waist my head resting on his shoulders "I love you."

"I love you too." he turned to ask pushing his nose into mine "Should we tell Chris and Pj?"

"Sure why not!"

Me and Phil both stood at Pj's door where he said that Chris was as well. Phil held my hand and feeling my heartbeat burst against my chest. "You knock!" he said slightly behind me scared. "Okay fine!" I let go of his hand for a second and knocked on the door. Pj opened the door and smiled "Hey Dan! Phil!" he hugged us both then Chris smiled behind him "Hi!" We sat down and Pj offered us some tea "No thanks we actually wanted to tell you something really important." Chris and Pj exchanged a glance then leaned forward "Well?"

"Last night we were both beat up by a group of thugs." Pj's face fell and Chris spit up his tea "WHAT!?"

"I know we rang the police so don't worry, that's not what we wanted to say though!" Pj looked at Chris in a strange way Chris was looking at me and Phil with wide worried eyes "Me and Phil are...well..." I tripped over how to say it then Phil cut in "We're dating!" Chris yet again spit up his tea and Pj actually let his jaw fall. "We're sorry does this change anything?"

"A little because..." Chris leaned over and kissed Pj lightly Pj smiled then blushed looking at us. Phil's eyes lit up and he had a mix between a large smile and a wide mouth "That's incredible guys!" Pj nodded "Oh no for all 4 of us I mean how ironic right?"

"Right!" I smiled and laughed out of relief, but there was still one thing I just needed to ask "So have you guys...slept together yet?" Chris looked over to Pj and lowered his eye lids "Oooh yes!" Pj smiled "This guy goes wild!" Phil reached for my hand and whispered "Should we have a foursome with them?" I laughed and looked to him lightly hitting his arm "Phil you're so naughty! You read my mind!" he asked then Pj just smiled Chris laughed but they gave us this look..."We aren't called the fantastic foursome for nothing right?"


End file.
